Gentleman Who Fell
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: The sequel to This Is My World. Out in the middle of the Nevada desert, Claire, Carlos and Alida struggle keep their convoy alive. When things get sticky Alice shows up. Love triangle at the end of a world. Set during the 3rd movie. Carlos Oliveira/OC
1. Another Day In Paradise

**Hello, hello my friends. You voted and this was the second fastest growing want for a story. I want to thank the people who have been reading my stories since _The End of All Things to Come. _If you haven't read _The End of All Things to Come _or _My World_, you might want to before you read this because my OC is- well- special. I never thought these stories would be so popular but I am very, very glad that you enjoy them. **

**Now I wanted to mention a little tid bit or two about this story. I know the time line is a little off. Claire and her convoy have been traveling for years together in the movie, but with the way I do my story (adding bits of the books and games into the movie) I decided to kill the years and make it weeks maybe months that they have been traveling together. I'm sorry if this gets on your nerves but it works out a bit better, in my opinion, for my story. **

**This story does have plot spoilers. This is the first time I have put that for any of my stories but since this subject is so big with the movies, games, and books, I decided to put that. They are all different but all somewhat the same, the plot is mainly the difference. So if you have seen the movie then yay you know what happens, if you haven't you might want to or just say screw it and read my story anyway. **

**I know I know just get on with the damn story and quit talking to us. So here is the story please review and if you please will go vote on the same poll that was up before, there are new choices. Thanks lovies. **

**xoxoxoxo**

Well, Salt Lake was a bust in trying to find Claire's brother, Chris Redfield. We continued on driving in a southern direction, going no where in particular. Claire was loosing hope as time went on, in the search of her brother, I couldn't blame her though. We were driving in a line of cars; Claire, K-Mart and I in the front in the Hummer. Otto behind us driving the bus of kids and others. Mikey in the TV station van. Betty in the ambulance. Carlos and a survivor in an armored vehicle then Chase and L.J. with the gas tanker.

"Damn, I'd kill a human for a cigarette." I said in the back seat of the Hummer cleaning weapons.

"Hey, Carlos, this is Claire. You got any smokes?" She asked through the CB radio, getting my hint and wanting a cigarette as well.

"No." He replied back. I laughed and grabbed the CB from Claire.

"Like we're suppose to believe that." I said.

"Would I lie to you, ojos púrpuras?" he said. I could hear the smirk he always had on his face. I rolled my eyes and handed it back to Claire.

"L.J." She said smoothly into the radio.

"Claire Redfield, how can I help you?" L.J. said. K-mart was putting on some eyeliner, one of her choice items she was allowed to pick up at K-Mart when we found her a few months back. When we combined convoys.

"Got any smokes?" Claire asked.

"No can do." he said.

"How about alternative?" she asked with a smirk.

"Sorry to say but we outta that too." he said.

"You gotta be shitting me... Otto?" Becky said over the CB. I couldn't help but laugh in the back seat, laughing through the tears.

"Sorry, campers. Smoked the last of it back in Salt Lake." Otto's voice said over the CB. One of the things that made it so easy for our convoys to combine was that everyone just clicked. Whether it was because the world was the way it was or they needed someone.

"Yeah, people, it really is the end of the world." L.J. said.

"Amen to that." I said in the back seat. No one said much as we continued driving. We would be looking for a place to camp soon. I often wondered how Jill and Alice were doing. If Alice had gotten control over whatever was controlling her.

…...

We pulled off to the side of the road near a deserted motel in the middle of the desert.

"I'll go look with Carlos and L.J." I said to Claire, getting out of the car. Carlos, L.J. and I met on top of the school bus. We looked at the motel through binoculars. Mikey and Claire sat in the news van broadcasting to see if anyone would answer.

"Why do we still broadcast? No one is alive in there. Even at the end of the world, I'd sleep in my damn car, rather then in there." I said as Carlos looked through the binoculars.

"I agree." L.J. said sitting next to me, with a disgusted look on his face.

"Seems quiet." Carlos said handing me the binoculars.

"Yeah, don't they always?" L.J. said.

"Claire, looks clear. Shall we go in?" Carlos said into the ear piece Mikey gave him.

"It's your call, guys." She said over the radio.

"I think we should. Looks clear so no to minimal problem." I said, handing the binoculars to L.J.

"You and your peppiness or whatever the fuck this is needs to go." L.J. said grabbing the binoculars. I laughed as Carlos stood up.

"Come on. Let's go." Carlos said helping me up.

"Let's do it." L.J. said, getting up behind me. We crawled down the bus and got into the Hummer. I handed out the weapons as Carlos drove closer to the hotel. We got out and cocked our guns and walked over to the building.

Carlos walked up to the door with L.J and I covering him close behind. L.J. moved ahead and inside the lobby.

"I'm gonna get me a room. I'll take a water bed, a Jacuzzi, and I'm gonna rent me a porno." L.J. said with a laugh. Carlos and I snickered at our friend's humor.

"I think Betty would like all of that, except for the porno." I said teasing him. Everyone knew he had a crush on our medic.

"Shut up." he said lightly kicking my leg. The place was completely trashed. We spread out, L.J. to the left, Carlos to the right, and I just stood there looking stupid.

"Screw this." I said under my breath and followed in Carlos' direction.

"I'll check the office. You go on and check the rooms." I said causing Carlos to jump.

"Was that necessary?" he said with aggravation. I nodded my head and moved into the office. I heard him sigh behind me and carry on down the hall. The office let out into the lobby and into the owners personal quarters. I heard gun shots and ran out of the office, to Carlos.

"Was that you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"L.J." I said under my breath as we ran to where L.J. had gone.

We heard him screaming and ran into a room seeing a zombie on top of him trying to bite him. Carlos and I shot the zombie causing it to fall off of him.

"What happened? You three okay?" Claire asked over the radio.

"Yeah, it's all clear." I said into the radio. L.J. sat up on the edge of the bed, breathing deep and shook his bleeding head. Carlos and I walked L.J. into the lobby and onto a chair to wait for Betty to look at the cut on his face.

"Somebody need my help?" she said as she walked into the motel she knelt down in front of L.J. to look at his face.

"It's nothing. But if you insist..." L.J. said. I looked over at Carlos. For some reason we weren't the same ever since Salt Lake. We investigated Umbrella's little camp site at the Salt Flats and well almost died but that was another day in paradise. He was sending me mixed signals again. I think since we directly dealt with Umbrella, it made him think of Alice. Which I still believe he likes more than me. And here I am talking about a stupid love triangle, when we are the only survivors of the end of the world.

"That's right. So, sit back and relax." Betty said, pulling me out of my mental debate. She inspected the small wound he had.

"You like playing rough, huh?" Betty said, as she got out some gauze.

"Oh I've had worse." L.J. said flirting with her.

"I'm sure." Betty smiled.

"But you've always been gentle with me, Betty." L.J. said.

"Oh, God. I'm leaving." Carlos said as he walked out the door. I laughed.

"Yeah would you two just do it already?" I said laughing at L.J.'s and Betty's glare and followed Carlos out the door.

Outside everyone was walking around searching for necessary items that we always needed. I sighed and began searching for the items as well.


	2. No Food, No Gas, It's All Dead

We were running out of food, that was clear. Otto was handing out cans of food to the convoy, telling them what was in the unmarked cans. I saw Claire give her can to a kid and walk over to me.

"We're running low." she said. I nodded.

"So I can see. Its becoming the story of my life." I said as she chuckled at my remark. We stood in silence and viewed everyone doing their duties and eating.

"I'm gonna go see if Chase found any fuel yet." Claire said and walked off to the tanker. That was the thing about Claire, she could never stop moving or stop doing something. She constantly was checking in on people and making sure we had enough of everything. That's why she was the main leader. With a heavy sigh I walked over to Mikey, who was sitting in the cab part of the van.

"How's the perimeter going Mikey?" I asked, leaning against the open door.

"Your Latin lover just went out, sweetheart." Mikey said from the inside of his van.

"He's not my Latin lover." I said to Mikey with a smile.

"Yet." he reminded me with a smirk.

"Yeah, right." I said. I moved over as he got out of the cab and walked around to the back.

"Hey Sweetheart." he said to Claire as she walked next to me following Mikey to the back of the van.

"Perimeter up yet?" Claire asked.

"It's almost done." Mikey said giving me a mocking flirtatious eye.

"Who's out there?" Claire asked.

"Carlos." I answered.

"Hey, Carlos." Claire said into the radio.

"Claire." he answered back.

"All that smoking is slowing you down. Get your ass in gear, old man." She said as I gave a chuckle. "I want my perimeter up."

"Last Sentinel in place." Mikey said. "Perimeter is up and running. All motion sensors online. Camera's one hundred percent. We're secure bud."

"Thanks Blondie. I'm gonna go see if there is any food left for us." Claire said as she patted his shoulder. I stood there and glanced up at Mikey who was still giving me the flirtatious eye. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the van, just in time for Carlos to ride up next to the van on the 4 wheeler. He got ready to get off and sat back down turning it off when he saw me standing there. I walked over to the side of him. He leaned back on his arms and looked up at me smiling.

"Any luck?" he asked.

"No." I said. "This place is dead. No food. No gas. Nothing. Claire is getting more stressed for lack of materials by the day. So am I."

"Something will come up." he said looking straight into my eyes.

"Forever hopeful." I said shaking my head.

"About many things, yes I am." he said confusing me even further. "I'm going to go talk to Mikey." he said, before I could mention it or say something about my confusion, he got off the 4 wheeler.

"I'm going to go see if Claire got us any food." I said talking to myself, I walked off in the opposite direction as he was. I was now even more confused than before. Thunder erupted in the distance.

"Great." I muttered to myself and found Claire yelling at everyone to get moving.

"Storm's coming! Let's start packing it up and move it inside." Claire yelled. Everyone ran around getting things done and put away as the winds picked up.

"Get back in the bus. Put this fire out." Claire ordered the other people. At first I didn't like Claire. I thought, she thought that this was her chance to boss people around. It was when she told me about her brother more and told me about the relationship they had that it all made sense. She was independent. A leader. Anyone who got in her way would pay a price. A lot of them still had a problem with me and my story. I told all of the adults the first night we were all together.

"Alida, where're you sleeping tonight?" Claire asked me.

"Don't know yet. Where ever I can find a place I guess." I answered back. The winds were picking up by the minute making it hard to understand words.

"If you cant find a place by the time the storm hits come to the Hummer." she said and walked into the hotel. I nodded a thanks and walked around the camp in an attempt to clear my mind but ended up thinking about everything, mainly Carlos.

"Hey, ojos púrpuras." a familiar voice yelled. I turned and saw Carlos. "Lookin' for a place to crash?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Come on." he said walking toward the armored truck. I reluctantly followed him, and crawled into the truck. Once the door slammed shut the howling wind was silenced.

"Here." he said handing me a can of food. "Otto said I had peaches and beans." Carlos opened a can of beans. "Sonofabitch was right again." He smiled. I shook my head smiling and opened my can. It was peaches.

"I'll be damned." I said. We ate our food in silence watching the storm unfold.

"What are we going to do when the food has run out?" I asked breaking the silence. Carlos shook his head and chewed the beans.

"We have to many people in our convoy now. Even if we find some food, it'll be gone in a matter of days." he said. I nodded and the silence greeted us again.

I put my empty can on the dash board and faced Carlos.

"Carlos, I don't-" I began then was interrupted by Carlos' lips clashing into mine. Panicked at first I didn't do much else but sit there, but then began to kiss him back. A couple of seconds later we parted.

"Wow." he whispered out of breath.

"Yeah." I said also out of breath. We looked at each other not knowing what to do or say.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been the last couple of weeks." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well just out of it. Off in my own world I guess."

"I didn't even notice." I lied. More confused than ever. He rested his arm on the seat and motioned with the other. I scooted next to him and fell asleep in his arms with a thousand things running through my mind.


	3. Kmart and the Ravens

"_Hey." K-mart said as she sat down next to me. The light from the fire making her look much more fierce than she was. _

"_Hey, sweetie. How are you?" I asked as she ate her canned veggies. _

"_I'm- good." she said. "Just thinking a lot." She stared straight into the fire. _

"_About?" I pressed on. _

"_My Family." she said, still transfixed in the licking flames. _

"_You know you can talk to me. I know we've only known each other for a week. But it sometimes helps talking to people you don't really know." I said in a sweet voice. _

"_I was the youngest in my family. Well I wasn't going to be. My mom had just found out she was pregnant. My older brother thought it was great we were going to be having another kid in the family. I wasn't so sure. When- when the virus hit my parents wanted to be like everyone else and evacuate. I said it was a bad idea but we did anyway. We were stuck on the freeway for hours. My father got out to go see what was going on since we hadn't moved in literally 2 hours. Then my brother followed after my dad had been gone for thirty minutes. Then my mother went. I heard their screams from inside the car. I locked the doors and huddled in the back seat and cried. I don't know how you can be so strong." she confessed to me. "About a day and a half later I became so hungry and I had drank all of the water we had. I saw a K-mart near by and ran to the store. You guys found me at the 15th supermarket I had gone to." She broke her gaze with the fire to look at me then focused back on it. I scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. _

"_Honey, I'm strong because it was my job. In reality I keep it all bottled inside, which is worse then letting it show. You're strong, K-mart. You survived years on your own. Salvaging what you could doing what you had to, to survive. I admire you for that, K-mart." I said reassuringly. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. _

"_You mean that?" she asked. _

"_Of course I do." I said as I squeezed my arm. _

"_It's Delilah, by the way." she said. _

"_What?" I asked caught off guard at the sudden subject change. _

"_My name- it's Delilah." she said with a smile. _

"_Like the flower?" I asked. She nodded. _

"_Those were my favorite flowers." I said with a smile. She looked up at me with tears falling from her eyes. _

I woke up to a scream. Jolting awake and waking Carlos in the process. The dream I had was of before Salt Lake when K-mart confided in me. I would have smiled if it wasn't for the sight in front of me.

"What is it?" he asked still groggy. I couldn't believe the sight in front of me.

"I heard a scream." I said, I looked out the windshield and saw hundreds if not thousands of ravens.

"Holy shit." I said.

"Carlos, Alida." Claire said over the radio.

"We see them." Carlos said into the radio. "Everybody stay in your trucks."

"What's going on?" Chase asked on the radio.

"Everyone just stay in your trucks." Claire repeated. "Roll up the windows and keep quiet."

"Gimme the binoculars." I said to Carlos. He handed them to me.

"What are you looking at?" he asked as I looked at a bird close to the truck.

"Fuck." I said. "They're infected." Giving Carlos the binoculars. "Look at their eyes."

"Fuck." he said as he lowered the binoculars.

One of the ravens on the bus began screeching, sending all the birds up into the sky.

"Fire it up. Let's get out of here." Claire voice came though the radio.

"Okay time to go." I said as Carlos turned the car on, we followed the Hummer as it drove smoothly through the sand.

"Mikey, Alida, Carlos. We have to evac the bus." Claire said.

"Oh Shit!" I said as I turned to see the bus. It had crashed into a light pole and was covered in ravens. Carlos turned the truck around as I loaded the weapons we had.

"You got it." I said into the radio. Carlos went through the back of the truck and out creating a bridge between the bus and the truck. Carlos and I got in either side of the bridge and aided people to the other car. When the truck got filled we used the TV van. When Claire and Mikey came over I stopped aiding and started shooting the birds. One of the convoy members got up and began using a flame thrower to light the birds on fire. I waited by the bus for Betty as the TV van drove off a little ways waiting for the remaining people.

"Come on Betty!" I yelled as she army crawled down the isle with a child under her. L.J. stood next to me as I began to fire at birds again. Betty handed the child to L.J. as I covered him to the other vehicle.

"Come on! Come on! Betty! Betty!" L.J. screamed as Betty closed the doors of the bus allowing the ravens to feast upon her flesh.

"Go! Go! GO!" I yelled at Mikey who was driving the van as Carlos shut the van doors.

"Oh shit!" he said as he began running behind me. I turned to see one of the girls from the convoy running for her life. Carlos looked over at me before taking off after her. I covered Carlos the best I could against the birds. I noticed then that the guy who was using the flame thrower had been overcome by the birds between the last time I saw him and now. My flight or fight responses were running on overload. If I stood and fought I was going to eventually become overcome with the birds. If I run well, were in the middle of the fucking desert where would I run to? Making up my mind I ran towards Carlos and the girl.

The flame thrower was out of control circling the area.

I caught up to Carlos and the girl in time for the flame thrower to be pointed directly at us.

_This is it. _I thought, _we're dead. _When we waited for the impact that never came we all straightened up and looked around. There was some sort of force field protecting us from the fire. We turned and saw Alice standing there controlling the force. She sent the flames up into the air killing all of the ravens. When the fire went out the girl that Carlos and I were protecting ran off towards the vans. Mixed with emotions Carlos and I walked over to Alice as she collapsed. Carlos caught her before she hit the ground and hugged her to him. I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I looked around as pieces of raven fell from the sky and black smoke began to lift. My chances with Carlos went from minimally moderate to zilch in a matter of 20 minutes.


	4. Alice

**Thanks for the review DiexGaaf. I hope you are all enjoying the story and please continue to review :D**

"So who is she?" Claire asked as she stood next to me. Carlos had carried Alice to the lobby couch in the crappy motel yesterday when she had passed out. We all mourned for the death of our friends and family last night. The young ones slept in the cars while the adults began preparing for the mass funeral for today. Everyone had begun to wake up now as Claire and I stood against the bus.

"That's Alice." I said as I looked to the ground really wishing for a cigarette.

"Which one is Alice again?" Claire asked, still trying to remember each others stories and what not.

"She's the one that took over my job after I was suspended. She's the one they tested on, she is what they call Project Alice. Dr. Issac's took her after we crashed in the Raccoon mountains, he changed her. He changed her to the point where they found out she was immune to the virus. Her blood adapted to it, made it stronger, made it more powerful. She was being controlled by Issac when she killed my sister." I said. Claire gave me a wide eyed expression as she remembered.

"I don't think she is a danger anymore, but I haven't seen her in 6 years, so who knows. The telekinetic thing is new to me but not unheard of. She mentioned when we were together that she felt different, she didn't feel human. She would see things move around her when she would get emotional. I figured she was just imagining it. Now I know she wasn't." I said letting out a sigh.

"Is she safe for us to be around?" Claire asked, with an uncomfortable feature on her face. I couldn't blame her, this was like asking your best friend if she was sleeping with your enemy or husband, even though you already know the answer.

"To be honest Claire. I don't know. I don't know if she's in control. But I do know if she is in control she's worth having around." I said looking up at Claire. I stood up from my leaning against the bus, leveling out the height difference between Claire and I. "It's your call." I said as I walked away.

The funeral was about to begin. Claire stood next to me as I stood next to Carlos.

"Anyone want to say something?" Claire asked. We all stood there a little awkwardly, funerals weren't our best suit. Even though no one would say it, a moment of silence was what we needed. I saw out of the corner of my eye K-mart joining us between Mikey and Claire. I noticed on my other side Alice walking off and making eye contact with Carlos and I. Giving a curt nod I turned and watched as L.J. walked over to Betty's grave and hang a necklace around the makeshift tombstone. Carlos lightly grabbed Claire's elbow and placed his arm around my shoulder as everyone else parted ways. All three of us walked over to where Alice was standing.

"Alice, this is Claire Redfield." Carlos said introducing the two.

"She's the one who helped combine our convoys together." I said to Alice, as Claire and Alice shook hands.

"Thank you so much for your help." Claire said.

"Claire!" K-Mart said still standing with Mickey.

"Excuse me. I have things I have to attend to." Claire said excusing herself from the awkward situation. The three of us began walking to our left towards nothing in particular.

"In the last six months we've lost half of the convoy." I said as I stood in the middle of the two. "We went to Salt Lake and found a bunch of people hiding in buildings. When we reached out to the desert a lot of them were taken by Umbrella's sand scorpions... Pretty soon there's going to be more of us dead than alive." I said. For a couple of seconds there was complete silence between the three of us.

"Alice, what happened to you?" Carlos asked bluntly. "Why did you leave? Other than the obvious."

"I didn't have a choice. They were using me. I would have gotten you guys killed. They had something in me. Controlling me." Alice said. We had all stopped walking now and stood in a tight circle.

"Are you still being-" I began to ask before Alice interrupted me. She still had the look of sorrow and regret in her eyes. The same look she had the day she shot Angela. I had to choke back tears, on the fact that she still felt as sorry as she did now then when she had done it.

"I broke into an Umbrella facility and hacked their computers. They were tracking me and controlling me at the same time. I disabled what I could but they can still track me. Not as well as they could though." she said and paused for a moment choking back tears herself. "Alida- I-" She began and let tears fall down her face. I walked over and embraced my friend, causing the both of us to silently cry and not say a word. Even though she was my 'competition' with Carlos she is my friend, the one I've known the longest out of everyone in this convoy. Carlos walked over to us and hugged the both of us with his big arms. Alice suddenly pulled away.

"Damn! What time is it?" She said as she looked at her watch like device.

"Chase, what time is it?" Carlos asked Chase who was sitting at the top of the empty gas tank.

"Well, Carlos, it is 12:14. Why? You got somewhere you gotta be?" Chase asked with sarcasm, making all of us chuckle.

"Guess I'm just being paranoid." Alice said.

"Well, I better go see how L.J. is doing. The loss of Betty and all." Carlos said as he hugged us both and walked off. Alice and I walked back towards the camp.

"Where's Jill?" Alice asked as we stood under a gas pump station out of the sun.

"She left about a year or so ago. She went up to Baltimore. Haven't heard from her since." I said looking down. I often wondered what Jilly was up to. She had been there for me at the worst time of my life, I hoped she was OK.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Claire said as she walked up to us.

"Yeah." Alice said. I didn't know whether I should stand in or leave. When Claire gave me eye contact, I felt like she was asking me to stay.

"Everyone is grateful for you helping us out." Claire said.

"But how long am I going to stay?" Alice blurted out. She gave me a look and looked back at Claire.

"Don't get me wrong. We really are grateful. They're all talking about what you did. And they're scared." Alice said not knowing how she should go about this.

"I don't blame them for being scared. Truth is I'm scared myself. People have a habit of dying around me, that's why I didn't stay with Alida and Carlos." Alice said looking at me with her sorrow eyes.

"Not just you." Claire said in a sorrowful voice. "I've heard you were under control of Umbrella. Are you still?"

"No." Alice said shaking her head. "I think they might be able to still track me though. I'll be out of here as soon as you want me gone, possibly sooner. I'll try to help in anyway I can. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Claire and I nodded, and all three of us stood in silence.


	5. To Go To Alaska One Must Go To Vegas

"Well, these transmission are the best indications of life we've seen in months." Mikey said as we all sat in the back of the armored car. Alice had given us a composition book she had found a couple days earlier.

"Alaska?" Claire exclaimed.

"We have to check it out. We cant just ignore it." Mikey said.

"Do you have any idea of what kind of journey that would be?" Claire said.

"Yeah a long one." Chase said from the inside of truck. Alice was sitting next to him with Mikey next to her who had the book.

"And at the end of it, what?" Claire said, sitting next to me. Carlos was sitting on the edge of the truck.

"You have no guarantee there's even anyone alive up there." I said making my presence known. "I'm sitting on the fence with this one guys. There are too many pro's and con's with this."

"These transmission say that-" Mikey began to protest.

"They're dated 6 months ago." Claire interrupted. "How many radio broadcasts have we responded to? How many times have we got there too late?"

"The transmissions say that there's no infection up there." Alice said.

"Alice, its Umbrella. You honestly think there is a spit of land with no infection on it? They'd bomb a damned place if there was such an area, just to prove there ever growing power. Even if no one is paying any attention." I said. Alice looked at me as if I had a point.

"It's isolated though. Its safe. Its worth checking out." Alice said with a hope in her eyes I hadn't seen since we go on the chopper in Raccoon before it went down.

"This convoy trusts us with their lives. These people don't need pipe dreams." Claire said.

"Maybe that's exactly what they need." Carlos said as he looked into the truck at each one of us. "Look at them Claire. Six months ago, there were 50 of us, then 40, now there's less than 30. They're starting to give up. They need some kind of hope." Claire looked at her hands then the convoy then to each one of us.

"We'll let them decide." Claire said.

…...

"We have a decision to make. And it's too big, it's to important for myself or Alida to make for you. There is a chance there are survivors." Claire said kneeling on the edge of the same truck. Everyone was gathered around.

"Where?" one of the convoy asked.

"In Alaska." Claire said. "There is a chance that the infection hasn't reached that far. But we don't know for sure. So we have a choice. We stay as we are or we try for Alaska." Claire gave the crowd a moment to decide.

"For Alaska." she asked as everyone raised their hands.

"Alaska." Claire muttered under her breath. Everyone cheered at their new found hope. Carlos helped Claire off the truck and I along after her. I watched Claire walk over to Alice.

"I hope your right." Were the words I barely made out that Claire said as she walked off.

…...

Later that night we had another meeting with the 'leaders' I guess you would call us. Alice, Claire, Carlos, Mikey, Chase and I were the main people. Otto, and Betty were too but well we know how that ended. L.J. would have been with us discussing all of this and the meeting before but since Betty had died he hadn't been thinking clear with the grief he felt.

"The food is virtually gone and the truck's running on empty." Carlos said. We were discussing the details of the trip to Alaska.

"I've got half a tank of gas. That's it." Mikey said.

"Chase?" Carlos asked.

"Shit I done even have empty." Chase said. "I've got enough for a hundred miles, tops." I looked up to Alice, she was thinking the same thing I was.

"Alright, if we're going to make this trip, we'll need to resupply." Carlos said as he unfolded a map.

"Yup." Chase said with his cowboy accent.

"These are our options. The nearest, safest bet is right there." Carlos said pointing to the map.

"No, it's empty. I tried that." Alice said. I looked around the campfire debating whether or not I should say what I was thinking. I looked over to Claire as she looked back at me. Claire and I had this almost connection if you called it that. We thought the same in a lot of situations. 'Vegas' I mouthed to her. She looked down to her feet then back up to me and nodded.

"Well, then- maybe-" Carlos shuddered.

"We could try this-" Chase said before being interrupted by Claire.

"Vegas." she said. "It's the only place we're sure to find gas and supplies."

"There's a reason for that. Vegas is too dangerous." Carlos said.

"That place is going to be crawling with those sonsofbitches." Chase said.

"Trust me when I say, those sonsofbitches are better than what could be there." I said.

"We've drained every small town dry over the last six months." Claire said giving me a knowing nod.

"We have to hit a big city."

"It's risky but I'm sick and tired waiting for us to run out. To starve." I said shaking my head.

"They're right. Vegas is our only bet." Alice said.


	6. Vegas and Umbrella

The next morning we left as soon as the sun rose. Claire and I rode in the Hummer, Mikey and some of the convoy in the TV van, Carlos, Alice and K-mart in the armored truck with the rest of the convoy in the back, some of the convoy drove the ambulance, and L.J. and Chase in the gas tank truck.

"So, I've noticed a change in you." Claire said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I cleaned my Bowie knife.

"Well, since Alice showed up." Claire said.

"I still don't trust her Claire. Last time she said we should go somewhere, she killed my sister. I'm on edge with paranoia and alertness." I said looking out at the dessert. "I think she has more control then she did but don't let your guard down." I said looking to Claire. She nodded and kept her eye on the road. After a couple of minutes of silence I giggled to myself.

"What's so funny?" Claire asked.

"Just K-mart. She has crush on Carlos. We had one of our one on one sister like moments the other day." I said. Claire began to chuckle.

"Seems everyone has a crush on Oliveira." She said looking at me then to the road.

"You do too don't you?" I asked. She smiled like a school girl.

"Not as bad as you and Alice." she said. My smile faded from my face.

"Yeah I know. I think if it came down to it, she would win over me." I said as the silence greeted us again. Being only 86 miles away from Vegas, we entered the city of sin in a short amount of time.

"Oh, my God." Claire said causing me to look up.

"Holy shit!" I said. The sands had taken back Vegas. Light poles were only six feet from the ground up. Palm trees looked like bushes on the ground.

"Where are the undead?" I asked as we looked around. There was nothing but sand.

"The birds must have ate em. Or they're buried in the sand." Claire said still in awe at the sight in front of her.

"Any likeliness Chris could be here?" I asked. Claire shook her head.

"Shit!" She said as she put the Hummer in park. There was a cargo box sitting in front of our area for gas. Like those cargo boxes you see on trains or cargo ships.

"What the fuck is that here for?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're gonna have to move it though. Shit!" Claire said as she hit the steering wheel and opened her door and stood on the seat.

"Spread them out! We're going to have to move it." Claire said to everyone. I got out of the car. "All right Chase, I need a lookout! Up there." she said as she pointed to the faux Eiffel tower. I placed my gun around my shoulder, my knife in its thigh holster and my handguns under my arms and around my waist. A total of 5 guns and 3 knives. I walked around the cars and saw L.J.

"Yo man, you feeling alright? You look like shit!" I said to him. He nodded and waved me off. I shook my head and followed Alice, Claire and Carlos towards the cargo box. Alice kept walking towards the cargo box as the rest of us stopped where Mikey was standing.

"Let's get this done." Claire said. "Get the hell out of here. Mikey, get the winch."

"Yeah." Mikey said, turning back and grabbing the winch attached to the Hummer.

"Carlos." Claire said pointing to something. My attention was on Alice as she approached the box, she put her hear against the side to see if she could hear what was in there. Carlos and Mikey where pulling the winch towards the box.

"Wait." Alice said causing them to stop. Everyone was now on high alert holding there guns at the ready as Alice put her hear against the box again.

"Get back!" she yelled running from the box towards us. We all cocked our guns and walked away slowly.

When she ran back to where Carlos and I were, the door to the box fell open. Nothing happened for a couple of seconds then the moans were heard. The undead piled out of the box, not like the undead we were used to though. No these were fast. We all began shooting at them. Dozens upon dozens ran out. K-marts scream distracted Claire and I.

"Go." I said to her.

"Carlos cover me!" she yelled and ran to K-Mart.

"Go!" he yelled. We continued to back up and shoot this new breed of zombie.

"Carlos I'm going." I said as I walked back to help the helpless. I saw four zombies chasing after Claire and shot two of them sending her to the ground. She looked up and shot the last two. I ran over and helped her up.

"Where's K-Mart?" I asked.

"In the truck, she's OK." Claire said out of breath. Before she could catch it we were forced to shoot again. Claire and I ran in opposite directions to protect as many people as we could. I found a girl, Gabby if I remembered right. Being chased by a zombie I shot it and told her to run to me. She screamed and pointed behind me. I grabbed my knife at my thigh and stabbed it before it bit me.

"Come on Gabby!" I yelled as she ran behind me. I shot as I backed up with her to the nearest truck. "Get in keep quiet." I said and walked off to find more people.

I saw Carlos crawl under a truck from a zombie and trying to reach a gun. I saw he had grabbed the gun and shot two of the zombies pursuing him. As he let his guard down another one appeared behind his head. I shot it as Carlos screamed at the sudden zombie. He looked over at me with a crazed look.

"Your welcome!" I yelled and shot 3 zombies that were running towards me. By now I had emptied the shot gun and one of my hand guns. A thought ran into my head as I kept shooting these zombies. _Where the fuck did they come from?_ I made my way shooting and killing zombie's left and right until I made it to the box. I looked in and my blood ran cold. On the side of the box on the inside, Umbrella's logo was shown.

"FUCK!" I screamed and turned before another zombie could bite me. I stood there and shot at least a dozen zombies in my rage towards Umbrella. When it was clear for a couple of seconds another thought flew through my mind. _Alice._ I began to look around for her. I found her standing still on a bridge surrounded by zombies. She wasn't moving at all.

"Shit!" I said as I ran up the steps to her. Her face was expressionless, absolutely no movement.

"Alice? Alice? Snap the fuck out of it. Alice!" I screamed at her. A zombie ran up the bridge and I shot it without even looking at it. "Fight it Alice. Fight it." Her eyes changed from crystal blue to the umbrella logo back to blue.

"What the fuck?" I said as I stared at her. It happened again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to a zombie.

"Shit!" I screamed blowing a hole through its head. Its grip was still on me as it fell to the ground taking me with it. As I hit the ground the air was knocked from my lungs and darkness welcomed me.


	7. Death

I woke up to breathing in as much air as I could. I looked around at the dead zombies, panicked I checked myself over for bites. I didn't know how long I had been out. I stood up certain I had not been bitten. The pain in my ribs signaled I had broken a few from the fall. I looked up expecting to see Alice standing there. She was gone.

"Shit!" I said not knowing where she had gone, what she had done. I saw a helicopter leave one of the building roofs next to me.

"What the-" I said to myself. A settlement of unease made its way though my gut. I tried to shake it off and walked off to where the cars were. Corpses of the convoy and zombies lay everywhere. I walked over to the ambulance. I looked over just to see Mikey's body lying next to the van.

"Oh, my God!" I muttered to myself. I walked away from the ambulance in shock of Mikey's death, forgetting my want of pain killers for my ribs. When I looked up I saw Chase hanging from the faux Eiffel tower, dead by impact from falling. I looked down to avoid the pain in my chest and saw L.J. lying on the ground, but he was zombified. I collapsed to the ground with all of these people I had grown attached to. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. I felt two arms curl around me and pull me up into a hug. It was Carlos, I cried into his chest, showing the first real emotion since my sister had died. When I convinced myself to stop crying I lifted my head and looked up at him, but not before I noticed a bite mark on his arm. I looked up at him new tears forming.

"Carlos- is- that-" I began unable to get words out. He nodded as I let the tears fall again. He embraced me with a tight squeeze then let go with his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"But- but- how? Your Carlos Oliveira, mercenary, ex U.B.C.S, you- cant- be- bitten." I said in disbelief.

"Alida- Alida." Carlos tried to calm me down. "Ojos púrpuras, Alida, it was going to happen sooner or later. I'm glad it's me and not you." I looked at him confused. "You have a bigger reason to take Umbrella down, more of a want to. They ruined your entire life. They ruined everyone's but they ruined yours long before anyone else." he said. "I have to go help, everyone. Go find K-mart and Claire." I nodded and walked off in shock.

"Alida." Claire said as I walked passed her and didn't even know. I looked over at her she had been crying more than I had. I walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"How? How did this get so bad?" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I don't know." I said shaking my head. "But we will get on our revenge." I said.

"On Issac?" Alice asked walking toward us with K-mart by her side. I let Claire go. I shook my head.

"First Issac, then we're going after Wesker." I said with a smirk.

"You want to go after that power hungry bastard?" Alice asked with her own smirk.

"No, I want to kill that sonofabitch that ruined my life." I said as I looked up to them. "Carlos getting bit has made me realize something-"

"Wait Carlos' been bitten?" Alice asked suddenly unaware of what had happened. I looked at the ground in sorrow.

"Yeah." Claire said. Alice went silent and hung her head.

"Anyway, it made me realize we're all going to die sooner rather than later. Whether we starve to death or be eaten, we are going to die. I want to go out trying to kill the asshole that aided in causing all of this. Have my death mean something." I said. Claire and Alice nodded in agreement. K-mart stood there stunned and unable to move from the shock of everything. "But first things first we need get to safety in Arcadia. Then we will decide."

"Ladies, we're ready." Carlos said as he walked over to us. The chunk missing out of his arm had stopped bleeding. We all looked at Carlos in silent sorrow for his soon death.

"We're going after that helicopter. We find that copter we find the cure virus." Alice said with hope in her voice. I looked up at her and wished she was right this time. Carlos nodded and stayed silent.

"We should probably get this started." Claire said ending the sorrow silent. We all nodded and slowly made our way to the half a dozen or so grave markers. We lost Chase, Mikey, L.J. and other convoy members, and basically Carlos. We all stood in silence, no one daring to say anything in sorrow since it was so strong. Carlos' hand curled with my own. I looked up as he smiled down at me. I squeezed his hand waiting for the inevitable.


	8. Bye Carlos, Hello Archadia

We laid on our stomachs on a cliff overlooking an Umbrella station in the middle of the desert. Alice, I, then Carlos lay in a perfect line looking at the swarm of zombies in our way to the helicopter and the anti-virus.

"Good think we like a challenge." Alice said as she looked through the binoculars. K-mart and Claire laid on the same cliff but at a different further vantage point.

"How many zombies do you suppose are down there?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe a thousand or so give or take a hundred." Carlos said before coughing up blood. He had already began to look sick. There wasn't much time, those zombies were different, more deadly. Probably more infectious as well. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I glanced at Alice who was looking sorrowfully at him.

"Hold on." She said. "They have the anti-virus in there." I gave her a small sly look as we comforted our already doomed friend.

"Alice." I said with tears falling down my face. "It's to late." I moved closer to Carlos as if I could make it go away by cuddling.

"She's right its too late and we all know it." Carlos said as he squeezed my hand then reached over to Alice's. I squinted my eyes in heartache. "Besides, you need a way to get in there." I gave him a confused look. "I have a plan." He said with a sly smile. We walked back to the trucks and called another meeting, this time Carlos talked.

"Hello, as you all know I've been bitten and already have my death sentence signed... I once heard someone I admire very much, talk about her death. She wants to go out fighting, bringing the people who caused this down, even if there is no one alive to see it. That's how I want to go out. I always thought it would be during combat but times change." Tears rained down K-mart, Claire, Alice's and my face. "So here's my plan; I'm going to drive the gas tank truck to that compound. Before I get to the fence I will flip it and blow it up with the dynamite we've been saving. Giving you an entrance and a clear path for a couple of moments." There were a few gasps to the dwindled convoy. Probably eight or so of us now counting everyone including myself. More tears rained down our faces. "I thank you all for what you've done. For surviving." He got off of his proverbial soap box. The convoy members that had known him came over and said their thanks and good byes. Then he faced us four women. The four strongest, mentally and physically, left in the group. Who all ironically had a crush or fond feelings for the infected man. He walked over to K-mart first who collapsed into his arms crying. He let her go and gave her a loving look before turning to Claire. He grabbed her hand and held it strongly.

"You keep them safe, huh?" he told her.

"You got it." she said holding back her tears. They fist bumped before he walked over to Alice and I.

"Ladies, its been a pleasure." he said with some sarcasm. I gave him a sly smile as I let the remaining tears fall. Alice walked away to the gas tank truck.

"Carlos, thank you for everything." I said as he embraced me into a hug.

"You are one of the strongest women I know, Alida. You keep going and promise me you will bring these fuckers down. You and Alice can do it." he said into my ear. I nodded letting him know.

"I promise." I said.

"I love you, ojos púrpuras." he said one final time. I was a bit taken aback from the I love you, but who knows what I love you he meant. I love you as a lover, or I love you as a sister. "Thank you for everything." he whispered and then let go.

"I love you too." I muttered under my breath. He nodded acknowledging he had heard me, then leaned down and gave me a light passionate kiss. When we separated he pulled me into one last hug. Kissing my forehead, he left me standing there watching him walk to his dooms-mobile where Alice waited to say her goodbye. I walked over to Claire and K-mart and joined in their group hug.

I looked back at the truck to see Alice and Carlos separate and him getting into the truck.

"Alright lets do this." I said with a sniffle as we all piled into the Hummer. Alice drove, Claire was in the front seat and I was in the back with K-mart. We followed behind Carlos in the truck. We eventually stopped and watched him go fourth. We sat in silence still shedding tears and a gasp as the truck exploded with the dynamite stick he had lit. Alice punched that gas and we were off into the compound. The armored truck with everyone else in it followed close behind us. We acted fast, as soon as Alice stopped the car we all jumped out. Alice and K-mart towards the convoy, Claire and I towards the helicopter.

"Can you fly?" I asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit." She said looking at the controls.

"Thank, God. Cause I have no fucking idea how to even turn this thing on." I said as Claire crawled into the pilots chair. She began to switch things on. I got into the seat next to her, what I could only assume be the co-pilots chair. Everyone piled in behind us.

"You're not coming?" I heard K-mart say sitting behind Claire. I looked over to see Alice standing there.

"Take care of the others." Alice said to her. She looked over to me. "Keep them safe, I'll come get you when I can." She said to me. I nodded knowing she would want me to help take these people to safety. She gave a nod and salute to Claire and then we were off in the air.

**Yes, I am going to be that big of a bitch and end it just like the movie did. You know you like it. Anyway, review and vote for Chris Redfield on my poll and I will continue the next story in the series. **

**So as I previously mentioned I have another idea for my Alida series. Look for The Outsider in a couple of months... But like I said it'll pop up sooner if you vote for Chris Redfield and review. Love you guys, thanks for reading. **


End file.
